Sex Shanks
by Mechiante
Summary: Quand il n'y a plus de saké, et qu'il y a de la musique, Shanks est parti!


_**Bien l'bonsoir! J'ai entendu une chanson, et j'ai eu une vision!**_ **[Du calme, t'es pas un prophète non plus]**

 _ **Je vous présente donc le dernier jouet de Shanks, un tone dial diffusant "Sex Bomb" de Tom Jones!**_

 _ **Merci Pyro pour tes conseils, enjoy!**_

 _ **La musique est pas à moi, les personnages non plus... Mais ça viendra!**_

* * *

Mihawk s'interrompit dans sa lecture. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver et attendit. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un Shanks passablement éméché entra, un tone dial à la main. Œil de Faucon soupira et abandonna l'idée de poursuivre son activité. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait mais autant en finir vite. Le Roux attrapa son journal et le lança à travers la pièce sans se préoccuper de l'œillade assassine que le sabreur lui adressa, puis lui tendit un verre de vin avec un grand sourire. Le brun lui jeta un regard suspicieux et prit la boisson avant que le roux ne la laisse tomber dans son ivresse.

L'Empereur retourna à son coquillage et l'enclencha. Une musique retentit dans le manoir et une lueur de lassitude mêlée à de la curiosité et un vague amusement passa dans les yeux du Corsaire. Shanks le regarda et sourit, manifestement très fier de sa trouvaille.

 _Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
I'm gonna like the way you fight_

Le Roux enleva sa cape et la lança à la figure du Corsaire qui se contenta de déplacer le verre de la trajectoire du vêtement. Il l'ôta de son visage avec deux doigts et la laissa tomber à terre, imperturbable. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était inattendu, Shanks se déhanchant sensuellement au son de la musique et le fixant tout aussi sensuellement.

 _Now you found the secret code I use  
to wash away my lonely blues  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're  
the only one to make me fly._

Le Faucon but une gorgée et croisa les jambes. C'est qu'il dansait bien ce pirate ! Il se déchaussa d'un mouvement habile, bien que peu sûr vu son état d'ébriété, et envoya valser ses sandales. Mihawk pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite pour éviter la première, et la deuxième s'envola par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha du brun en détachant sa ceinture et la lui passa autour du cou.

 _Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._

Il faut bien reconnaître que l'Empereur était un roi pour bouger ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Il approcha son visage de celui de son rival et ami et chanta doucement le refrain. Et de façon pas toujours harmonieuse, certes. Un petit sourire en coin éclaira légèrement le visage du brun.

 _No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm  
This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite  
Love struck holding you tight._

Shanks enroula ses bras autour du cou de Mihawk, se rapprochant encore de lui. Il donna un coup de coude dans le verre qui tomba des mains blanches du Corsaire et se brisa en une pluie de diamants teintés de rouge. Le sourire disparut mais le pirate ivre ne semblait pas s'en soucier, bien au contraire.

 _Make me explode although you know  
the route to go to sex me slow  
And yes, I must react to claims of those  
who say that you are not all that._

Le roux s'éloigna brutalement – et titubant – du fauteuil. Il se remit à onduler du bassin et ajouta à cela un déboutonnage de chemise incroyablement provoquant. Œil de Faucon croisa les doigts et appuya son menton sur ceux-ci. Il commençait à trouver ce petit jeu très intéressant et ses yeux glissèrent sur les abdominaux de l'Empereur tandis qu'un sourire appréciateur étirait ses lèvres. Shanks revint vers lui et décroisa ses jambes et ses mains du bout des doigts. Puis il s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui, avec un sans-gène – et un culot !– assez impressionnant.

 _Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._

Shanks fit courir deux doigts du ventre au cou du Corsaire, son autre main posée particulièrement haut sur la cuisse de Mihawk, son front bronzé contre le front pâle.

 _Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit sa chemise d'un mouvement brusque digne des meilleurs chippendales, l'enleva et la lança au milieu des débris de verre et du vin répandu au sol.

 _You can give me more and more counting up the score  
You can turn me upside down and inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal  
And I can give it to you any time because you're mine_

Les mains du roux glissèrent sur les épaules blanches du brun pour lui ôter sa chemise à son tour, puis il pressa son torse contre le sien, passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien, mêlant leurs souffles.

 _Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to be turned on_

Le Corsaire posa délicatement ses mains fraîches sur les hanches du Roux et le colla un peu plus à lui.

 _Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on…_

Shanks lia doucement ses lèvres à celles de Mihawk, et la patience du brun ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il se leva brusquement, emportant son amant ivre dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le jeta sur son lit, l'embrassa et, plongeant ses yeux or dans les yeux brun du pirate, il murmura avec un sourire prédateur :

« Je te préviens, après une danse pareille, c'est toi qui fait la fille... »


End file.
